


Never Defenceless

by Delenna (Stormslostradiant)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormslostradiant/pseuds/Delenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby never told anyone that her uncle had taught her much more that just how to wield a scythe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Defenceless

Ruby never told anyone that her uncle had taught her much more that just how to wield a scythe.

Qrow was a unique individual. He understood the world, with his semblance, and that made him both strong and weak. He knew most of its dark secrets and hidden horrors, and learnt more every day just by existing.

Was it really a wonder that he drank so much, all the time?

The day his niece asked for help fighting, he refused.

She merely flashed him a winning smile, and he just knew already, that she would get what she wanted.

Sure enough, he found himself invested in the little angel, and taught her about the world, and all it’s dark corners. He taught her how to be a reaper.

“Uncle Qrow, why do you wear so much red?”

“It matches my hair”

Then he taught her about the little thing called blood, and how it comes in all shades from black to bright red, and how its stains are permanent marks on not just your clothes, but also your hands, your mind and your soul.

“Uncle Qrow, why do you wear so much red?”

“Oh, do you want the same look?”

Then he taught her about intimidation, and why people like to play pretend. He taught her how wearing different clothes can make you a different person. He bought her her own set of red and black clothes.

“Uncle Qrow, why does your scythe also shoot bullets?”

“Come here a sec, and I’ll explain.”

Then he taught her that in a fight, every advantage is a weapon, from a signature look, to having different weapons for different ranges. He showed her how to dance with bullets, and how to stand rock still as they fire.

He poured his life into that little girl, teaching her everything he knew that could help her survive.

“Uncle Qrow, why do you drink so much?”

“Sweety, the world isn’t a nice place, and my semblance makes me understand all the bad. Alcohol is a coping mechanism, one I don’t want you to ever touch. My semblance makes it so that the poison cannot dull my senses, but for anyone else, that wouldn’t be the case.”

“So you use it as a weapon?”

He laughed at that.

“Yeah, let’s go with that.”

Most people believe she trained with her uncle for two years at Signal, while she was making her weapon.

Only the two of them, and maybe Yang know that it started a long time before that.

“Uncle Qrow, I want to design my own weapon.”

He blinked at the thirteen year old, the clothes he had given her so long ago folded in her arms.

“Sure.”

Only the two of them know that designing a weapon was much more extensive than designing Cresent Rose.

“The cloak’s a good touch, what with you flying about all the time. Bright red, Flashy, tears easily.”

His niece looked at him with sparks in her eyes.

“I love weapons!”

He loved that through it all, and all she now knew, she remained innocent and happy. When she got into Beacon two years early, he felt ready to let her leave.

...

* * *

 

...

“So, how does it feel to be defenceless, red?”

Ruby shot her captor an incredulous look. Defenseless, really?

Her arms were pinned above her head, so she wrapped he legs around his torso and bent forward a little.

“Forward, are we girly.”

She can feel herself blushing, but she also knows this, how it should go. He uncle Qrow had prepared her well. His words echoed around her head. “Remember, play along and make your captor think your giving him what he wants. That kind of scum usually always want either fear, anger or sex. In your case, playing the young child card might work, but when you are older, it will almost always be the sex card. Remember, seduction ... is just another weapon.”

She leaned closer blushing all the while. She could feel Torchwick shifting, and that was enough for her to pull an arm free. Still she did not make her move, letting her hand hang in the air as she looked into her captor’s eyes. Then her hand was at her belt and the small knife was at his throat, legs like a vice and her face close enough to his to kiss him.

Qrow’s word still echo through her mind.

“Little angel, when it gets that far, don’t aim for anything, don’t think. The faster you work the better. You might kill them, you might not, but all you really want is a bit of room, right?”

In one move the knife slides across his neck, and he rears back at the feeling of cold metal. She’s already let go of him, jumping backwards towards Cresent Rose.

“Remember, everything is a weapon Ruby. You know what that means?”

“Never defenceless so never give up, and live to live another day.”

She sing-songs it now, Crescent Rose pointed at her enemy. He’s still holding a hand to his neck, as if he cannot believe what just happened. To the side Yang looks over at her sister with wide eyes.

“Ruby?!”


End file.
